Campers and soldiers are very familiar with the problem of providing adequate illumination in a tent. Typically, flashlights or fuel burning lanterns are used. In some instances, the flashlight or lantern is placed on the ground or propped against a tent pole or other structural member. Other times, the camper improvises by somehow hanging the light source at some point within the tent. The shortcomings and disadvantages of such arrangements are readily apparent. Movements within the limited space of a tent may cause injury the camper if he hits the light source or may cause the light source to be knocked over. A fuel burning lantern has the additional hazards of fire and offensive odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,911 shows a tent pole construction having a light source fixed to the outside surface of the pole and the power supply for the light source housed within the pole. While such an arrangement solves some of the problems identified above, this particular construction presents a certain hazard to the camper who accidentally comes into contact with the sparp edges of a ligh reflector. Also, the light source is exposed to breakage by movements of the camper within the tent or in transporting the tent. Removal of the light source while the tent is being moved increases the risk of losing the slight source.